The present invention relates to wall systems made up of prefabricated modular panels of the kind which are frequently used in dividing an interior space, such as an office or commercial establishment, in a desired layout. More particularly, the present invention relates to the electrical power systems contained within such wall systems and panels.
Typically, a wall system comprises a plurality of interconnected panels arranged in a desired layout. The panels are prefabricated and generally are available in a variety of modular sizes with respect to the height and width of the panels. However, irrespective of their height and width, the panels typically are of a uniformly thin construction because of aesthetic and space saving considerations. For example, a manufacturer may have panels available in a variety of modular widths between 20 inches and 60 inches and a variety of heights ranging between 34 inches and 80 inches, with all of the available panels having a nominal thickness of 2 inches.
Typically, in addition to meeting certain structural and acoustical requirements, some or all of the modular panels of a wall system may also be required to contain concealed electrical and communication wiring. Accordingly, previously available panels commonly provide usually separate raceways for communications and electrical wiring. The communication raceway may be located at the base of the panel directly above or alongside the electrical raceway. The bottom edge of the panel appears to be the preferred location for the electrical raceway. However, in view of the thinness of the panel, the necessity for shielding the electrical wiring, and the desire of customers to increase the number of circuits available in the electrical raceway, it has become increasingly more difficult to accommodate the demand for a greater number of power circuits while still meeting such aesthetic and space considerations as the thinness of the panel and a limited raceway height. By way of example, it has been found impractical to provide three separate DX or conduit shielded multi-wire harnesses within a bottom edge raceway of a panel while satisfying the above stated criteria of aesthetics and thinness of the panel.